Black
by Kulkas
Summary: Sasuke pernah berimajinasi tentang hal dihadapannya. Hanya imajinasi bukan nyata seperti ini. RnR? :)


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc...

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari. Berlari dan terus berlari. Menyusuri koridor panjang. Menuruni anak tanggak. Berbelok. Dan berlari lagi. Tuhan, para penggemarnya mulai kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini. Hingga Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu cokelat tanpa melihat papan di atas pintu. Ruang Ganti. Memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup pintu. Berbalik dan kaku ditempat. Ingin sekali Sasuke menutup matanya atau membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu, tapi, kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan, seperti ada magnet kuat menahan kakinya.

Di depannya, seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan manik lavender juga tidak melakukan gerakan yang pasti. Persis patung. Wajahnya terlihat panik, kaget, syok, dan malu.

Gadis itu, gadis yang bertelanjang kaki, rok kotak-kotak dipinggulnya hanya sampai pertengahan lutut, dan bra hitam yang menutupi dadanya. Bra hitam yang sungguh sangat menggoda dan mempesona dimata Sasuke. Lihatlah dia begitu menggoda. Hitam, mulus, warna itu terlalu seksi. Terlalu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Sasuke jaga matamu!

"Ma-ma-maaf." Susah payah Sasuke menggembalikan nyawa dan kesadarannya.

Gadis itu juga telah kembali dari alam ilusinya. Gadis itu meraih kemeja di lokernya. Mengenakannya untuk menutupi bagian tubuh atasnya. Sialnya itu kemeja putih, Sasuke masih bisa melihat bra yang membayang itu. Sasuke bisa mimisan.

"Jaga matamu Uchiha," ucap ketus gadis itu.

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak membuka pintu laknat ini. Seharusnya Sasuke dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan nista ini saat tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya. Biarlah ia diserang membabi buta para penggemarnya. Sasuke ikhlas. Daripada harus melihat tubuh seksi gadis itu. Sasuke memang pernah berimajinasi tentang gadis di depannya ini. Hampir miriplah dengan kenyataannya sekarang. Dan, Tuhan berbaik hati mengabulkan perimajinasian itu. Terimakasih Tuhan, Sasuke tidak akan melupakannya dan tidak akan bisa tidur juga malam ini. Kenyataan ini terlalu indah untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Sasuke akan mengingatnya sampai kapanpun. Terimakasih, Hinata. Terimakasih sekali.

Handle pintu bergerak bersama terbukanya pintu, beberapa orang gadis masuk. Berpasang mata itu meneliti dan menejelajah ruangan yang cukup besar ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya seorang gadis berkacamata.

Hinata yang selesai mengancingkan kemeja menoleh, "Ya."

"Lihat Sasuke?"

Hinata mengambil blazer di dalam lokernya, seolah Sasuke tak ada di dalam loker sempit milik Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Ini ruang ganti perempuan."

Pernyataan itu menjawab pertanyaan gadis berkacamata itu. Karin Uzumaki, si gadis berkacamata itu, berjalan ke arah Hinata, membanting pintu loker Hinata hingga tertutup. Membuat Sasuke kaget dengan bunyi debaman pintu itu.

"Kau itu kekasih Sasuke yang bodoh. Jangan berharap lebih," ucap Karin ketus.

"Kau hanya fansgirlnya. Bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke."

Hinata membalikkan ucapan Karin. Membuat Karin kalah telak. Terbukti dari wajah Karin yang mengeras menahan emosi. Dengan sebal Karin menggiring teman-temannya keluar.

Hinata membuka pintu lokernya, menampakkan Sasuke dengan senyuman anehnya. "Cemburu, Nona Hyuuga?"

Hinata memicingkan mata menatap Sasuke. "Pikir sendiri."

Sasuke paham betul bagaimana sifat Hinata. Hinata itu manis, manis, manis. Dan ini bukan Hinatanya. Lagipula, kekasih mana yang tidak cemburu kalau kekasihnya selalu diuber-uber setiap harinya oleh sekumupulan para gadis. Hinata 'kan hanya gadis manis yang polos nan imut-imut.

"Kau tahu," Sasuke membuka suara.

Hinata yang duduk dikursai panjang mendongak, "Apa?"

Telunjuk kanan Sasuke menunjuk Hinata, kemudian memberikan dua jempol. Alis Hinata bertaut. Apa sih?

"Walau kau pendek dan kecil, tapi bagian itu aku suka. Sangat berisi."

Hinata mengerjab. Apa?

Ucapan Sasuke terngiang ditelinga Hinata.

Sasuke memberinya dua jempol.

Walau kau pendek dan kecil, tapi bagian itu aku suka. Sangat berisi.

Jangan-jangan.

Tanpa dikomando wajah Hinata memerah. Kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Menutupi pandangan liar Sasuke.

"Uchiha mesum."

"Yah, anggap saja impas."

Impas?

"Apanya?" tanya Hinata yang masih mendekap tubuhnya.

"Waktu itu aku sudah melihat celana dalammu. Dan sekarang aku sudah melihat bra yang kau pakai."

Sesantai itukah kau berucap Sasuke?

Ingin sekali Hinta membekap mulut itu. Mulut Sasuke Uchiha.

Kejadian dimana Sasuke melihat yang untuk pertama kalinya itu sebulan yang lalu. Dan Sasuke tidak melupakannya? Demi, Kakek Madara bangkit dari alam kubur. Hinata juga ingin mencincang, menguliti atau bahkan membuat bola-bola baso Sasuke.

Hinata ingin menghindar seperti waktu itu tapi enggan. Bersikap biasa saja tapi malunya itu lho. Sudah dalam taraf yang sangat tidak wajar.

Lubang cacing di langit sana, tolong telan Hinata. Ini sangat memalukan. Memalukan sekali. Dua kali kepergok disaat yang tidak wajar. Apa Sasuke perlu dihipnotis biar melupakan kejadian ini? Atau perlu disogok? Sogokan macam apa yang mempan untuk Uchiha seperti Sasuke ini. Hinata sudah ingin menangis sekarang. Tolong~

"Tanggung jawab," tutur Hinata. Suaranya sedikit bergetar dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

Sasuke mendengus. Bersidekap sambil menatap kekasih mungil di depannya. "Ap-"

"Kau harus menikahiku."

Kalau hanya tanggung jawab yang begini sih Sasuke oke-oke saja. Kapan? Sekarang? Ayo saja.

Hinata, kau salah meminta tanggung jawab yang seperti itu. Sasuke dengan senang hati akan mengabulkannya. Dan, Sasuke bisa berbuat macam-macam lho kalau sudah sah.

-The End-

a/n :

anggap aja sekuel Blue gitu *pose imut*

Daripada dirubungin rayap kertasnya, mending sekalian di publish.

Oke sampai jumpa di fic saya yg lainnya.

Jangan bosen mampir walau saya kadang g bales ripiunya *dijotos*

Salam imut,

Juli


End file.
